Officemates
by jaime12576
Summary: See what happens when shy Bella takes matters into her own hands with a sexy stranger in the elevator, only to learn later he's the boss's son and her new officemate!
1. Love in an elevator

Hi Fellow Twilight Addicts! This is my first attempt at Fanfiction. I hope you enjoy. If anyone out there would like to be my Beta please PM me. I have a feeling I'm going to need one :)

Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight! I'm just borrowing them!

**Bella's POV**

Even sitting in Monday morning traffic couldn't ruin my mood. I just returned from a 2 week stay visiting my dad Charlie in Forks. No email, no cellphone and no work. It was the first vacation I had taken in almost 2 years from Cullen & Associates, the advertising firm I worked for in Seattle. Not that I didn't enjoy my job. I actually loved my job and the people I worked for. They were like a second family to me.

Carlisle Cullen ran the company along with his sons Emmett and Jasper. Their wives Rose and Alice also worked for the company and just happened to be my best friends. I hadn't spent any quality time with my dad in a while and his not so subtle hints during out weekly calls finally broke me down. I knew my dad spent plenty of time fishing over in La Push with his best friend Billy Black and being the Chief of Police in our small town left him little time but I knew he was lonely. He never really got over my mom leaving.

It had been 13 years. Thirteen long years and I swear he was still waiting for her to come back. I was only 14 when she left but even then I knew she was never coming back. Renee always had a wild and carefree way about her. I was more the parent in our relationship than she was. I still heard from her from time to time but the calls and letters where becoming more and more infrequent as the years went by. Last I heard she was living in Jacksonville Florida with some minor league baseball player named Phil. Good luck with that Mom.

Turning the volume up on the radio the traffic started to move and I was now pulling into the garage of my office building.

I made my way to the elevators just in time to watch the doors close in front of me. Hearing a faint laugh behind me I slowly turn my head to follow it. I'm not sure what I expected to see or who I expected to see but I'm caught off guard by what I find.

A man? No a GOD! My eyes start at his chest and slowly climb up his body. And what a body it is. He's at least 6'2 not overly built but you can tell the man works out regularly.

My eyes continue to trail upward to his lips, which are curled up into a smirk. A smirk? Who does he think he is? I can feel the heat starting to rise from my chest creeping up and over my face. This is not the time to blush Bella, pull yourself together. The harder I try to stop it the warmer I'm getting.

I move on to his eyes. OH. MY. GOD. His eyes, I don't think I've ever seen that shade of green before. He's staring at me with such intensity I need to look away but not before I see his hair. Holy shit did he just roll out of bed or just get fucked on the way here? I have to will my arms to stay by my side because really all I want to do is run my hands through his bronze mess of hair. Maybe even pull on it while I'm riding him. What the fuck!, Where did that come from? Settle down girl you're out in public at your place of work.

My face is not the only thing getting warm as I start to feel the slow burn between my legs. Shit Bella you don't even know this man. Don't let him affect you like this. I guess the fact that I haven't been fucked in almost a year has something to do with it.

I'm not even sure how long we stood like that but hearing him clear his throat brought me back to reality. He motioned to the open elevator door. On now unsteady legs I will myself to turn and walk into the lift without falling or embarrassing myself further. Thankfully I'm able to get in without incident and hit the button for the 28th floor and move to the back.

As I try to gather myself together I notice more people enter and then HE entered. There are several companies housed in this building and I didn't notice what floor he selected. His back is to me and I scan his body to see if he has a badge of some sort that would identify where he works and maybe even provide his name. This would really save me some time later on when I go into stalker mode.

Seeing no badge I start to take in what he's wearing. Dressed in light khaki pants with a crisp white button down shirt with the top button left undone (something I noticed earlier) a black belt completes the look.

I hear a soft ding and the doors open and close. Looking up I notice we are only on the 5th floor. It also doesn't go unnoticed by me that HE hasn't exited yet. Six more floors and we stop again and the last of the occupants exit. All except him.

My eyes are locked on the back of his head willing him to turn around and look at me. I slowly move forward preparing for my exit when we get to my floor. Who am I kidding? I'm trying to get a better view.

I'm starting to feeling slightly intoxicated by the scent permeating off of him. It's nothing I've ever smelled before, it's unique and I can tell all HIM. I can feel my panties getting damp and start to wonder if I should start to pack and extra pair if there is a chance I'll have to ride the elevator with him every day.

I start to shift from one foot to the other since it's starting to get uncomfortable in a good way between my legs. I hear him clear his throat again and I look up to see his eyes taking all of me in. My eyes start to slowly descend over his body and stop when I see the obvious erection straining against his pants. Mother of God. I will most surely need a panty change today. I want to say something to break the tension that surrounds us but I can't. My mouth opens and just as quick closes. I'm not what you call aggressive and having had only two boyfriends I'm not what you call experienced either. I'm not a virgin but being able to count on one hand how many times you had actual sex and it being almost a year since said event occurred I might be able to claim the born again virgin title.

I'm not sure how much time as gone by but a quick look tells me we are only on the 20th floor. Turning my attention back to HIM, I find his now hooded eyes staring at me while his tongue lazily licks and bites his lower lip. Oh fuck!!!!! A small groan escapes and the blush is back.

I'm not sure what is happening to me but I feel like someone else has taken over my body. Without another thought I quickly turn to the panel and hit the emergency stop button. The elevator comes to a screeching halt and we both shift ever so slightly.

Hearing no protest I look at his face again and a smile is now playing upon his lips. Without warning I close the gap between us and pull him to the front corner. A quick arch of my brow towards the camera does all the explaining. Without hesitation I crash my lips to his and a small moan escapes both of us. I slowly part my lips needing to feel his tongue and taste him. Dragging my tongue slowing against his bottom lip I feel his tongue dart out and start to slowly massage my tongue. The electricity from this kiss fuels my hunger and my hands sink into his hair and gently tug on it. His right hand is holding tightly to the small of my back while the other one is wrapped in my hair pressing me further into our kiss. The hand on the small of my back slowly inches down to firmly palm my ass. Hearing no complaints his hand continues its journey to the hem of my skirt and is now dragging it up painfully slowly.

My body has never felt this alive. His fingers are sending sparks of electricity throughout my body. Internally I'm waging a war with my more sensible side that is morally wrong. I'm Bella Swan, Police Chief's daughter and all around girl next door. Not Bella Swan, I'll do you in an elevator because you smiled at me.

Feeling his hand reach my now dripping center I lose all train of thought and moan loudly into his mouth. Dropping one of my hands from his hair I let it travel across his shoulder down his chest and toned stomach to rest on his belt buckle. With quickness and dexterity I didn't know I possessed I make quick work of it and undo the top button. With a small tug I push down his zipper. Losing my nerve I palm his cock through his pants. Breaking our kiss he pulls his head back and I swear I heard him growl. This causes another pool of liquid to my panties. I slide my hand up and down his massive length. His mouth is now kissing and licking up and down my neck. The coolness of his wet kisses combined with the heat of his breath is causing wonderful things to happen to my lady parts.

The sensations are overtaking my body and I don't realize at first that he has grabbed my hand and shoved it down the front of his pants. I roughly grab hold of his cock sliding my hand up and down eliciting the sexiest guttural sound I've ever heard. It sends a shiver through my body making each hair on my body stand up. His fingers pull back the fabric of my panties thrusting a finger into my wet folds. His thumb rubs my clit making my legs start to quiver making it necessary for him to hold me tighter to his body. Our bodies are wrapped around each other in an almost uncomfortable position neither one of us willing to release the other. His eager tongue finds my mouth again. This is no soft romantic kiss. This kiss is needful and full of lust. I don't know him and he doesn't know me but at this moment we know we need each other. I feel a second finger enter me, my hips start to grind against him showing him what I need and how I need it. He speeds up his ministrations on my dripping core. The feeling is so intense I couldn't even speak if I wanted to.

My moans are the only sounds you can hear. His fingers curl up and hit exactly where he knows it will send me over the edge. Breaking our kiss I hear him whisper " Cum for me, I want to feel your hot wet pussy clench around my fingers". This being the first time I've heard him speak it sends me flying over the edge and I cum on his fingers with a single "fuck" leaving my lips. Trying to catch my breath, I feel his cock twitch in my hand. He is breathing heavy and his eyes are black with lust.

I drop to my knees and look up. He's looking down at me with his lips slightly parted and an intense look on his face. No man has ever looked at me like this and it's all the motivation I need.

My hands reach up to grab his pants and his boxes and pull them both down in one swift pull. His long thick cock now stands erect in front of me. Seeing the wet pool of pre-cum at his tip I instinctively lick my lips in anticipation. Taking the base of his cock into my hand I snake my tongue out to lick it clean. His hands have found their way into my hair and are gently pulling on it sending another wave of moisture to pull in my panties.

Opening my mouth wider I take more of him in swirling my tongue around the head. Both my actions and his hands pulling harder on my hair cause us to both let out a moan. I look up at him and find that his head is bent down and his eyes are fixated on my mouth. Seeing me watch him I feel his hips start to move into me slowly, letting me adjust my mouth to accommodate him.

Setting a steady pace I start to stroke the part of his cock I can't fit into my mouth. Hearing his breathing become more ragged and knowing he is reaching his peak. I start sucking harder and faster. I can hear him trying to talk but he can't form any words. I chance another look up and his eyes have an almost pleading look. His hands loosening in my hair and he is gently trying to push me off of him. I want to taste him. I want him to cum in my mouth. I have no idea why since I've never done this before.

All I can do is shake my head and moan around his cock. His hands fist back into my hair and now uses this to his advantage to push his cock further into my mouth hitting the back of my throat. "So good baby, I love how you suck my cock" My hand reaches up to massage his balls setting off his orgasm. His hot cum hits the back of my throat and I eagerly swallow it down.

I lick his cock clean of all traces of his salty sweet cum. He reaches his hand down for me to help me back to my feet. I don't know what to say to him and am feeling somewhat awkward now. I turn around to face the door hitting the button to restart the elevator.

Adjusting my skirt and hair as best I can, knowing full well I really need a shower and change of clothes after this. I can see his reflection in the doors and see him fixing his pants and tucking his shirt back in. His hands are running through his hair. I see his hand reach out to me as the doors open to my floor. Grabbing my purse and laptop bag from the floor I walk out the door and don't look back.

Hearing the elevator doors close behind me I chance a look to see if he has exited as well. Seeing no one I release the breath I didn't realize I was holding in. Before anyone can see me I make a mad dash for the ladies room to fix my just fooled around in the elevator appearance.

I brush my hair and splash cold water on my face trying in vain to rid my skin of its deep red blush. I touch up my makeup and make my way to my office. On my way I pass a few co-workers who welcome me back and thankfully they don't seem to see anything out of the ordinary with me.

I'm relieved when I reach my office. Setting my bags down on my desk and shutting my door I'm relieved that I'm alone. I need to think about what just happened. I gave a total stranger a blow job in the elevator and he fingered me until I came. What does that say about me? It says you need to get laid more often. Maybe I should let Rose and Alice fix me up.

Standing up I look around my office and notice that another desk has been setup on the other side. Hmm that's odd. It wasn't there when I left. Because of luck I'm the only person who isn't sharing an office at the moment.

With this being a small office even Jasper and Emmett share and office. I guess I'll talk to Alice about it later when I see her. Taking out my laptop and connecting it to my docking station I notice one of my wires isn't connected properly.

Pushing back my chair I crawl under my desk to plug my connection in. Of course the outlet is in the back in a hard to reach location. Reaching further in my ass now up in the air, I hear a knock at my door. Before I even have time to respond my door is swung open and I hear a small chuckle.

"Bella"? "Yes Alice" "What are you doing under there"? Slowly backing out from under my desk, I turn my head to face her when I see two sets of shoes. Great she brought company with her, because today couldn't get any more uncomfortable for me. How wrong I was.

Looking up, my eyes meet the same green eyes from the elevator. "Bella" I heard Alice say. I want you to meet Edward, the other Cullen brother" He's going to be your new officemate. **You've got to be fucking kidding me!**


	2. Awkward Introductions

I want to thank everyone who took the time to read the first chapter and especially those who reviewed it! Sorry for the formatting issue in the first chapter. It has since been corrected. A special thanks to SaraKullen who has graciously agreed to be my Beta! Sara is also the person who introduced me to FanFiction and all things Twilight!!!

Stephenie Meyer's owns Twilight, I'm just borrowing 

**Looking up, my eyes meet the same green eyes from the elevator. "Bella" I heard Alice say. I want you to meet Edward, the other Cullen brother" He's going to be your new officemate. "**_**You've got to be fucking kidding me"**_

BPOV

This can't seriously be happening to me. All I want to do is crawl back under my desk and hide. I feel as though all the blood has drained from my body leaving me feeling cold and shaken. The idea of vomiting is quite appealing right now but I've made quite the impression on Edward already. No need to embarrass myself further. Plus, I think we have shared enough bodily fluids for one day.

Taking a deep breath and gathering my strength and nerve, I pull myself up from the floor to "officially" meet Edward. I raise my hand out to shake his. "Hi, I'm Bella". My nerves don't allow for anything else to come out. To be honest, I was happy I was able to get that much out without getting all tongue tied and sounding like I have a severe speech impediment.

"It's nice to finally meet you Bella". There is a tingling feeling coursing through my hand slowly radiating throughout my body. For a fraction of a second I think might be having a stroke until I realize his hand is enveloped around mine.

"I've heard a lot about you". I'm looking forward to working with you and getting to know you better". The corner of his mouth is turned up into what I'm assuming is his trademark smirk.

I'm not sure how long we stood there shaking hands and staring at each other but hearing a small giggle from Alice pulls us back to reality. I quickly pull my hand from his and take a step back. The sudden loss of contact leaves us both with hands we don't know what do with. I start to adjust my skirt and blouse while his right hand rakes through his already mess of bronze hair rubbing the back of his neck. Yeah, this isn't going to be uncomfortable at all!

"Bella, we have a lot of catching up to do now that your back, but it will have to wait until later". Alice said in a tone that suggested we would be doing a lot of talking later. "Which reminds me, we are all going to lunch today to welcome Edward". "Uh, who's we"? I asked in I hoped, casual way. "The usual, Jasper, Emmett, Rose, you, me, and now Edward".

There is no way I can sit through an entire lunch with Edward today. We haven't even had a chance to talk about what happened alone. I have no idea what he's thinking right now. Not that I really want to have any alone conversations with him right now either. What would I say? What could I say? Thanks for getting me off, I hope you enjoyed the blow job? Do you think we could do it again soon? Like tonight? Wait what? Where did that come from?

"Not that I don't want to go with you guys, but I really do have a lot of work to catch up on". My email alone is going to take me half the day to get through". The look on Edwards face when I say I can't go almost makes me want to change my mind. _Almost_ He actually looked hurt.

The look Alice gives me really makes me regret opening my mouth to begin with. "Oh Bella, your email will still be here when you get back". I'm sure Edward here would love to get to know his new officemate better. Wouldn't you Edward"? Looking a bit sheepish I hear him mumble "Yes, I really would. "I mean, I don't want to impose if you're really busy". "She's not. Alice answered for me, giving me a disapproving look. Bella here is just a little too dedicated to her job at times". So it's settled, lunch at Barolo's at noon. We'll have to take two cars though. You and Edward can drive together and the rest of us will take Emmett's Jeep".

I know at this point voicing any complaint to Alice will only bring on a round of questioning later that I'm not prepared to answer. I have a feeling Alice has some suspicions already. The knowing smile she keeps passing between Edward and I is a bit unnerving. She couldn't know what happened anyway, could she?

Alice and Edward left shortly after leaving me to get back to work. How in the hell am I going to be able to work today? Closing my office door and blinds I take a deep breath and try to focus on my work. Opening up Outlook I start to sort through two week's worth of emails. Lucky me! I only have 889 emails to go through.

One email in particular draws my attention. The subject line reads: Please Welcome Edward Cullen. Deciding not to read my email for 2 weeks was a very big mistake. Had I known that we were getting a new employee, no less the boss's son maybe I wouldn't have attacked the poor boy in the elevator. I delete the email without opening it. Why bother reading it? I did what it asked of me. I welcomed him. I doubt that was what they meant though by the email.

There is no way I can work with Edward every day and share an office with him. Not after what I did to him and what he did to me. The nausea from earlier is coming back in full force. "Bella you can do this. He's just a man, no different than any other man around here". Yeah, keep telling yourself that, maybe you will actually start to believe it.

Resting my elbows on my desk dropping my head in my hands I close my eyes. Images from the elevator overtake me. It's like a mini porn movie starring Bella and Edward. The images are so clear, I swear I can feel, hear and taste everything all over again. The way he laced his hands through my hair to help guide his thick cock in and out of my mouth. His words, "So good baby, I love how you suck my cock". The salty sweet taste of his cum when it hit the back of my throat. The familiar pool of warm wetness is back in full force between my legs settling in my panties. The memory of his long masterful fingers moving in and out of my wet folds is causing my pussy to throb. Yes I said throb.

A new image takes form, this one not from the elevator. I'm in the copy room, the door opens and it's Edward. Before I can say anything he has me pinned face down on the copier, he's hiked my skirt up with one hand while he swiftly and expertly pulls his pants and boxers down just enough to release his rock hard cock. Without a word he pushes into me, a long aching moan escaping both of us. Giving me no time to adjust to his massive size he starts to pound into me grabbing a fist full of my hair roughly but not painfully and pulls me up flush against him. His hands palm my tits over my blouse. Wanting to feel his hands on my bare skin my body instinctively pushes forward further into his hands. "Fuck Bella, your tight pussy feels so good wrapped around my cock". "Tell me what you want". My brain is having a hard time with coherent thoughts and processing them into actual words because I'm seriously being fucked senseless right now. I know you hear it all the time but seriously, fucked senseless. I give up on trying to form words and move my hands to the buttons on my shirt. Knowing it's useless to even try to undo them I take both hands and rip the offending material open. The only sound is of tiny buttons scattering onto the copier and across the floor. I reach for his hand drawing it to roughly palm my breasts. He slips his hand under the lace cupping them before slowing pulling and pinching my taut nipples. They're so hard that the feel of the pulling and pinching brings both pleasure and pain. A low hiss forms on my lips echoing throughout the room. "Bella, finger yourself while I fuck you". "I want to hear you come".

Taking two of my fingers I bring them to his mouth. Edward eagerly sucks my fingers into his warm wet mouth, swirling his tongue around each one. Once they are evenly coated I bring them down between my legs to my swollen lips. Running my fingers back and forth over my clit sends the most delicious shiver to run through my body. Combined with Edward's deep penetrating strokes and animalistic grunts I'm quickly nearing what I believe is going to be the most intense orgasm of my life. "Mmm Edward, faster, so close". "Come for me baby, I want to hear you". The feeling of Edward pounding into me even harder than before and the sensation of him pinching my over sensitized tits does me in and the waves of the most intense orgasm of my life rip through me like lightning coursing through every nerve ending. The tightening of my walls surrounding him sends him over the edge. A string of profanities passing through his lips before I feel his cock twitch in me filling me up with his warm cum. He lowers his body over mine, making sure to leave the majority of his weight off of me. Both of us out of breathe, panting heavy with beads of sweat dripping from our flushed bodies.

I'm shaken from my fantasy when I hear the door to my office opening. Because of the nature of my thoughts, I'm noticeably out of breath, flushed and slightly perspiring. I'm almost 100% positive you can smell my arousal in the small confined space too. With just enough time to stand up and push the wet matted hair from my face I'm once again face to face with Alice and Edward. They both instantly stop their conversation mid sentence when they take in my disheveled appearance.

I don't think I could be anymore humiliated than I am right now, that is until Emmett decides to pop in at this exact moment and yells. "Bella what the hell were you doing in here? You're a fucking mess". "_Fuck me"!_

_Up Next: Edward's POV..._


	3. Elevators and Officemates EPOV

I want to apologize for taking so long to update. This chapter was a lot harder to write than I thought it would be. I rewrote it a few times. It's the longest chapter so far so I'm hoping that will make up for the time delay. I'm pretty happy with how it turned out.

A huge THANK YOU to everyone who has added this story to their alerts or favorites. The story is getting a lot of hits but very few reviews. Let's see if we can get that number up.

Thanks to SaraKullen my Beta for once again fixing my mistakes and guiding me in the right direction.

Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight. I'm just borrowing.

_EPOV_

"Hey Emmett, I'm just pulling into the garage now. I'll meet you in your office in ten minutes." I said to my brother before snapping my cell phone shut tossing it onto the passenger seat. I pulled my Volvo in to the next available parking spot and turned off the car, sliding the keys from the ignition.

Leaning back against the headrest I closed my eyes taking a deep breath, letting the air pass slowly from my lips. I instantly felt the tension rolling off my shoulders. I guess I hadn't realized how tense I had become over the last few weeks.

Everything had moved so quickly over the last few weeks that I haven't had time to stop and really think about things. I had made some pretty life altering plans without much thought.

Not that I'm the type of guy that likes to sit and analyze things to death but I'm also not the type that quits their job and moves back home after 10 years of being away. Hey, don't get me wrong, Seattle's great, I was born and raised here but I loved living and working in Boston.

I had moved there to attend Harvard for my undergraduate and then went on to receive my MBA from them as well. It had always been my plan to finish school and move back to Seattle. I hadn't planned on falling in love with the city and the people, especially the women. That brings me to my current situation.

In my haste to get the fuck out of there and back home I had neglected to consider some pretty important details like, where I would live or what I would do to support myself. All I knew at the time was I needed to get home and away from there and I would worry about everything else later.

Feeling the tension starting to seep back into my body I turned those thoughts off. I still wasn't ready to deal with that shit yet. I still hadn't told my family the real reason I had decided to move back. It didn't seem to matter to them why anyways, they were just happy to have me back.

I'm sure the questions would be coming soon enough. Living a few more days, weeks or months in denial sounded like a good plan for now.

My mother had insisted I stay with her and dad while I looked for a place of my own. They still lived in the house my brothers and I grew up in. I have to say there is something very comforting about sleeping in the same bed you did when you were five. Thankfully my mom changed the sheets from the Star Wars ones that used to cover it to something more adult. That first night back had been the best night's sleep I've had in a long time.

The job issue was easily fixed too when my dad asked me to come to work for him. I had always known he hoped I would move back at some point and be part of the family business along with my brothers, Emmett and Jasper. He only mentioned it every time I spoke with him.

So here I am about to start my first day at Cullen & Associates. Looking at my watch I notice it's almost 8:45 a.m. And I had promised Emmett I would meet him at 9:00.

Running my hands through my hair one last time trying to tame the untamable, I grabbed my cell phone from the seat beside me and step out of the car. Clicking the alarm for the car I placed the keys in my pocket and start to make my way to the elevators.

The sound of a woman's heels clicking on the concrete floor echoed around the otherwise quiet garage. Turning the corner I saw a woman approaching the doors to the bank of elevators. She didn't seem to notice me approaching. I started to walk faster reaching the elevators just in time to see the elevator doors close as she reached them.

I let my eyes wander over the woman in front of me. She has long wavy chestnut brown hair that reaches just below her shoulders curling slightly at the ends. She couldn't have been more than 5'4 without heels. Her bare legs seemed to go on forever under her black pencil skirt that's perfectly molded to her small firm ass. With it being summer she has on a short sleeved midnight blue blouse that accentuates her creamy alabaster skin.

The view from behind combined with the fantasies that are playing out in my head, I start to feel the erection forming in my pants.

I watched as she slowly turned to look at me. I'm floored by what is staring back at me. _My God is she gorgeous. _ I've never seen a more beautiful woman in all my 28 years. I know it would be considered rude but I can't stop looking at her.

The first thing I notice is her eyes. They're the warmest shade of brown I've ever seen. It's like looking into two pools of dark chocolate.

She has full red lips begging to be kissed. I can think of quite a few things I would like to do with those lips. Fuck! My cock is officially rock hard and now painfully straining against my pants begging for release. I need to adjust myself to relieve some of the pressure building but there is no way I can do it without her noticing. _Maybe if I ask nicely she'll help me with my um…problem?_

It takes me a second to realize that her perfect white skin is turning the most tantalizing shade of pink. _Is she blushing?_

Breaking from the spell she has cast on me I can't help but notice the way she is eyeing me up and down like a piece of meat. _ I wonder if she is as turned on as I am. _

I want this girl. I don't know a thing about her but I know I want her. There is something that is drawing her to me.

How am I going to get into that elevator alone with her without ripping her clothes off and fucking her senseless against the wall? I need a distraction. What I really need is for my fucking dick to settle down and stop wanting to introduce itself to her, because right now it really wants to get to know her more intimately.

I noticed the elevator open behind her. _Thank God for the distraction._ Clearing my throat I motioned with my hand for her to enter. Neither one of has said a word to each and it seems it's going to stay that way.

I watched her walk in to the elevator and select her floor. At this point a few more people have also joined us. _I guess my plan to have my way with this beautiful stranger in the elevator is out of the question now. _

It's probably a good thing anyway since I'm about to meet with Emmett and sporting a raging hard on is I'm guessing not the best way to greet your brother.

I stepped into the elevator staying up front with my back to her. I'm so lost in my wicked thoughts I don't pay attention to the people exiting. I become aware of her presence again when the smell of strawberry and wild flowers surrounds me.

From the corner of my eye I can see that she has moved closer to me. I watch as she slowly shifts from one leg to the other. It would seem she is having the same issue down below that I was. Oh, just the thought of her all hot and wet for me brought my cock back to full attention.

I softly cleared my throat to get her attention. I was rewarded when I watched her eyes lazily wander over my body, stopping when she notices my _**very **_obvious erection_**. **_The sexual tension surrounding us is so thick it's clouding my mind. I wanted to say something to her but words escape me. Her mouth parted as if she was going to say something but seems to think better of it. She seemed to be as turned on as I am.

I wet my lips with the thought of her wanting me as much as I want her. I nearly lose it when I hear her moan. _Fuck! Did she just moan? _That has got to be the sexiest fucking thing I've ever heard. Now if I could just get her to say my name while moaning. That alone could get me off.

I'm pulled from my thoughts as I feel the elevator come to a sudden and jarring stop. Shit, did she just hit the emergency stop button? I can't help the smile that is now plastered on my face. I feel her hand grab my arm pulling me to the corner of the elevator. Her perfect brow arch's towards the ceiling and the very noticeable security camera. _Smart girl. _

Without warning I feel her soft, redlips attack mine. I can't help the moan that comes out. She feels so good against my lips. I couldn't tell you how many woman I've kissed over the years but I can say with certainty not one of them felt this fucking good. I wanted to feel more of her. Not just wanted but _needed _to feel and taste more of her. This kiss is charged but incredibly sensual, neither one of us fighting for control. I'm more than happy to let her lead, wherever we are going with this. At this point I'd happily let her lead me to the gates of hell.

Her lips slightly part and the sensation of her warm pink tongue brushing against my bottom lips sent another rush of blood to my already rock hard cock. Parting my lips I allow her entry and slowly massage her tongue with my own. She tastes like peppermint.

I nearly lose control when her hands sink into my hair playfully tugging on it. Fuck, how did she know I love that shit? My arm is wrapped around her small waist resting on the small of her back while I've wrapped my other hand into the softest hair I've ever felt pulling her deeper into our kiss. She feels so good in my arms. All I keep thinking is _More, __More__, __More_. I move my hand from the small of her back down until I'm palming her perfect ass.

I let my hand drag down further till my fingers are fingering the hem of her skirt. I let my hand stay there for a few seconds more allowing her time to stop me from going any further. I know I might not seem it right now but I am a gentleman.

It seems she wants this just as much as I do since she doesn't move my hand away. Feeling a bit more daring, I placed my hand flat against her thigh dragging it up along with her skirt. The warmth of her firm thigh under my hand sends shocks of electricity through my body. My God is she feeling this too?

Inch my inch my hand travels up her leg till my hand reaches the edge of her panties. I let my finger graze back and forth over the silky material. The heat radiating off her center is making my already throbbing cock twitch. It takes every bit of self control I have not to rip her panties off and sink my fingers into her hot wet pussy.

My body and mind are in sensory overload when one her hands leaves my hair tracing a slow path across my shoulder down my chest moving further until her hand is on my belt buckle. In short order she has undone the buckle and opened the top button pulling down the zipper. _That's it baby you're almost there. I promise it won't bite, go ahead and touch it. _

I pulled away from her mouth and growl escaped me when I felt her palm my aching cock through my pants. Fuck that feels amazing. I'm already rock hard when I become unbelievably harder when she starts to stroke up and down my length. Wanting to taste her I start to kiss up and down her neck. She tastes so good, I can only imagine how the rest of her tastes.

As good as her hand felt stroking me from the outside of my pants I need to feel her hand wrapped around my bare cock. Before my mind catches up with my body I grab her hand and shove it down the front of my pants. _FUCK!!!!_ Grabbing a hold of my cock in her small hot hand letting it slide up and down my length setting off an almost animalistic moan to escape my lips.

I can't wait any longer and pull back the edge of her panties thrusting a finger into her tight wet pussy, gently rubbing my thumb over her clit. What I wouldn't do for it to my cock sliding in and out of her instead of my fingers. Her legs start to quiver making it necessary for me to hold her tighter to me. I find her mouth again needing to kiss her again. No longer soft and gentle, I'm trying to show her with this kiss exactly what she is doing to me. I feel her hips starting to grind into me trying to get as much friction as possible I enter a second finger in her. The sound of her moans send another rush of blood to my cock. I know she's close to her orgasm and all I want is to hear her cum. I want to feel her cum around my fingers.

I start to increase the thrusts of my fingers pumping in and out of her went cunt, curling my fingers up to hit the spot I know will send her over. Breaking away from her lips I lean into her ear and whisper "Cum for me, I want to feel your hot wet pussy clench around my fingers."

I start to feel the wall of her pussy start to tighten and contract around my fingers and the sexiest _fuck _escapes her lips. My cock twitches in her hand my breathing out of control. She is the sexiest, hottest fucking woman I've ever seen. I swear I could get off just by watching her come.

My erection is becoming quite painful at this point. Fuck, I'm going to have to take care of it before I see my brother. Not exactly how I envisioned my first day going but I'll be damned if I'm walking around with blue balls all day. But then she did the most beautiful thing ever as I watched her drop to her knees looking up at me as if asking permission? _Is she looking for permission to suck my dick? _ The sight of her on her knees asking to suck me off leaves me utterly speechless. I can only look at her and hope that what I'm feeling is conveyed on my face.

I watch as her hands come up to grasp the top of my pants and boxers. In one swift motion she pulls them down to release my _very _erect cock. Her mouth is only inches away from where I want it to be. My body is more than ready for her as I see a pool of pre-cum glistening at the tip of my cock. I nearly lose it when she wraps her hand around the base of my cock and her little pink tongue snakes out and licks the head of my cock clean. _Fuck! _ The sensation of her tongue on my dick makes my balls tighten and my toes curl. I'm afraid I might actually pass out from the pleasure if she put my entire cock her in her mouth. I lace my fingers through her silky hair needing to feel closer to her. Her mouth opens wider to take more of me in, swirling her tongue around the tip. My fingers tighten in her hair pulling harder while her tongue licks me up and down, the sensations seeming to take over both of us as our moans fill the small area surrounding us.

I can't help but watch her. I've never seen a more beautiful sight before. Watching her wet lips work up and down my cock taking more in getting to the tip and letting her tongue sneak out to lick its way back down. I watch as her eyelashes fluttered and her eyes met mine. In that one moment I had never felt closer to any other woman I've been with. Without evening realizing it, my hips started to move back forth so that I was now setting the pace and in essence was _fucking her mouth_. Her hand wrapped around what she couldn't fit in her mouth. I could feel my orgasm coming, my breathing becoming heavy and ragged. She must have sensed it too because she started to suck harder and faster. I was almost there, I need her to release me from her warm mouth. It's going to get very embarrassing soon if she doesn't. I try to form words but my fast approaching orgasm has left me voiceless. Her eyes meet mine again and I try with all my might, pleading with my eyes for her to release me. I loosen my grip on her hair and try to pull away as gently as I can. Having none of that she shakes her head in defiance and moans loudly around me sending another wave of blood and ecstasy straight to my pulsating cock. My hands automatically fisted back in her hair pushing my cock further into her fucking hot mouth, the head of my dick hitting the back of her throat. Adrenaline and my raging hormones have taken over my body and whatever filter I might have possessed was gone as I hear my lust filled voice fill the air around us. _"So good baby, I love how you suck my cock."_ The hand she isn't using to stroke my dick reaches up and massages my balls setting off the most intense orgasm of my life. One, two, three pulses of my hot cum hit the back of her throat as I watch her early swallow it down licking me clean of any traces.

I reach my hand down feeling hers slide into mine as I help her back up. There is an awkward silence between us as it seems neither one of us knows what to say. She turns from me and hits a button on the panel restarting the elevator. My thoughts are all over the place as I tuck my shirt back in and adjust my pants. Running my hand through my hair I realize I at least need to ask her name. I reach out to touch her when the door to the elevator opens and before I can do or say anything she has picked her bags off the floor and stepped out the doors without looking back. I watch in silence as the doors close.

Leaning back against the wall I try to steady my breathing. What the fuck just happened? What was I thinking? Who is she? Will I ever see her again? Shit what floor am I on? It dawns on me that in my lust induced haze earlier I never selected the floor I needed. Reaching over I hit the button for the 28th floor running my hand through what I'm sure is now the craziest sex hair of my life. I can't help but smile at the thought though.

Reaching my floor I stepped into the hallway looking for the sign for the men's room. Making a b-line for the door I'm very happy when I make there without running into anyone. I turn on the faucet running the water as cold as I can get it splashing a few handfuls on my face. I grab a few paper towels to dry myself off before I tackle the mess that is my hair. I get it looking as good as going to because seriously, my hair has a mind of its own anyway.

I make my way to Emmett's office, he waves me in as he finishes the call he's on. I take a seat in one of the leather chairs in front of his desk. I'm glad he's busy at the moment since it gives me another moment to settle down from earlier. A few minutes later he hangs up the phone turning his attention to me.

"Are you okay Edward, you look a little out of it?" He says with a wink.

Shit, does he know? Play it cool Edward. "Yeah, I'm fine, just a little nervous today being my first day and all." I try to keep my voice even as to not give anything away hoping he'll drop it.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. You just look a little flustered and not in a today's my first day kind of way. If you know what I mean." And that fucking wink was back again.

My brothers and I don't keep secrets from each other and are usually pretty open about our sex lives but I'm not sure why but I want to keep what just happened to myself. I'm going to have to come up with something though because he's not going to give us until he get's some information out of me. I decide to settle for a half truth.

"There was a pretty hot girl in the elevator this morning. I didn't get her name or anything. I guess the ride up was pretty long and my thoughts got away from me." I said with a smirk, hoping that would be sufficient to shut him up. It seemed to do the trick when he moved on to other topics, and started to discuss the agenda for the day.

Less than twenty minutes later Alice pops her head into the office.

"Edward! I'm so happy you're here". She squealed in her overly excited voice. I stood to give my favorite sister in-law a hug. Before I knew it she had flung herself into my arms forcing me to hold her tight her legs swinging off the ground.

"Alice, you just saw me the other day." I said in a playful tone placing her feet back on the floor.

"I know Edward but you will be here everyday! I'm just so happy to have everyone together. I know you are just going to love working here and just wait till you meet your new officemate Bella. You are going to love her as much as the rest of us do. She's been on vacation for the last two weeks so she doesn't even know about you yet. Alice went on for another ten minutes about Bella telling me more information than I probably needed.

"Okay Alice, take a deep breath and relax. I'm not going anywhere. Why don't you take me to my office so I can get settled in."

"Emmett, don't forget we're going to lunch today at noon to celebrate Edward's first day back. Make sure you remind Jasper when he comes back from his meeting. Okay?"

"Will do, half pint." Emmett said before waving us off to take his next call.

Alice and I walked down the long hallway until we reached the last office. The door was closed and the shades were closed tight. The nameplate on the door read "Bella Swan".

"Now that's odd, Alice says seeing the door shut. Bella never closes her door. Knocking once, Alice swings the door open. There under her desk is who I'm assuming is Bella. The only visible part of her body is her ass that just happens to be sticking up in the air facing us. Alice lets a small chuckle out.

"Bella?"

"Yes Alice." A soft voice responds.

"What are you doing under there?" Alice giggled.

I watched as she slowly backed out from under her desk. My breath catches when she looks up and I'm faced with a very familiar set of brown eyes. Before either of us can say anything Alice chimed in.

"Bella, I want you to meet Edward, the other Cullen brother. He's going to be your new officemate."

Bella, is the girl from the elevator? _Fuck me! _How is this going to work? Do you we pretend we have never met or do we mention the elevator incident from earlier?

The poor girl looked sick to her stomach, no doubt just as surprised as I am. With what looks like hesitation I watched as she pulled herself to her feet and extended her hand to me.

"Hi, I'm Bella." She says in a shaky voice, looking incredibly uncomfortable.

Okay, so I guess we're not mentioning the elevator incident then.

"It's nice to finally meet you Bella. I said enveloping my hand around hers, in what I hope was a comforting gesture. What I'm not expecting is the warm tingling sensation coursing through my arm. Is she feeling this too? I've heard a lot about you, I'm looking forward to working with you and getting to know you better." Giving her one of my trademark smirks.

We just stood there looking at each other shaking hand's for I'm not sure how long. It wasn't until Alice giggled and I felt the loss of Bella's hand in mine that I was brought back to reality. I watched as Bella took a step back from me and started to adjust her skirt and blouse in what seemed an attempt to keep her hands busy. Feeling a loss as to what to do with my own, I brushed my hand through my hair rubbing the back of my neck. _Yeah, this isn't going to be uncomfortable at all!_

I couldn't help but stare at Bella as Alice welcomed her back making small talk. Images of us from earlier kept coming back. The feel of my hands on her soaking wet core, watching her as she wrapped her Iips around my cock. Great, I'm getting hard again. Yeah this is going to be harder than I thought.

Alice then brought up our lunch plans today. I can't lie and say it didn't hurt a little when I heard Bella trying to get out of going to lunch with us. I know it was going to be uncomfortable but hell we had to share an office. What was one lunch? At least this way we would be surrounded by people we both knew and hopefully it would help with the obvious tension between us. And if I had to fully honest I really wanted to spend time with her even if it was with my family.

I didn't want her to feel pressured into going though and wanted to give her an out since Alice wasn't going to. Seeing my chance to save her I took it when Alice mentioned me wanting to get to know my new officemate better. I was honest when I said "yes I really would but that I didn't want to impose if she was truly busy. " Before she could respond for herself, Alice jumped in giving Bella a disapproving look saying she really "wasn't busy".

I had to suppress the chocking sound coming from my chest as the air was sucked out me when Alice announced that we would have to take two cars and that Bella and I would be driving together. I thought Bella would object to us driving together but when I looked to her she seemed resigned to the idea. Probably because of the knowing smile and looks Alice kept passing between me and Bella.

I was happy that it would at least give us some time alone to talk about what happened. We were both adults and handle this situation as such. Although there was a small part of me, ok maybe not small part that was afraid I wouldn't be able to control myself with her alone again. There was obviously something there between us.

"Edward, why don't I take you on a tour of the office and you can get settled in later." Alice said to me breaking me from my thoughts.

"Yeah, that sounds like a good idea Alice." We said a quick goodbye to Bella before departing for my tour.

I'm surprised when Alice doesn't start in with the million questions I'm sure she has for me. Based on the looks she was giving Bella and I back there she sensed something wa up and it's not like Alice to just let something like that go. I wasn't going to complain though. Maybe I was just being paranoid.

After I was given the grand tour and met everyone in the office Alice and I made our way back to my office. Once again the door was closed. Without knocking Alice opened the door and the conversation we were having was completely forgotten when we saw Bella. She stood there noticeably out of breath a soft sheen of perspiration accentuating her flushed skin. It was one of the sexiest fucking things I've ever seen in my life. It took every bit of self control I had not to take her right then. Because fuck did I want her. I wanted to finish what we had started in the elevator. Based on her appearance so did she.

We all just stood there staring at her. She looked mortified. I think Alice was about to say something when my incredibly insensitive brother Emmett showed up making an already horrible situation worse when he yelled out "Bella, what the hell were you doing in here? You're a fucking mess."

Before I even had to time to think about what I was doing my body was in motion. I grabbed Bella by the hand pulling her out of the office slamming the door behind us, leaving a very shocked Alice and Emmett behind. Neither one of said anything as we approached the elevators. I slammed my palm on the panel for the next car. I was happy when the door automatically opened. Pulling Bella inside I selected the garage level. It took me a second to realize I was still holding her hand and she wasn't pulling away from me. When we got to the garage I walked quickly to my car pulling her along with me. I opened the passenger door for her and she willingly slid inside. I closed the door getting in the driver side. I turned the car on peeling out of the garage. It wasn't until we reached the main road that Bella finally spoke.

"Edward, where are we going?"


	4. Getting To Know You

_**A/N **__** Sorry for the long delay between chapters. I **_hope_** you enjoy this chapter **__****__** I also have another story I'm currently writing with Celtic Mommy called "My Best Friend's Guy" It's based on the movie " My Best Friend's Girl" with Dane Cook. Check it out!**_

_**A special thanks to my Beta SaraKullen even though she never heard of a Barker's Beauty!**_

**Stephenie Meyer owns it all, I'm just borrowing. **

**EPOV**

Fuck! Why couldn't I have my own apartment to take her back to? _**Note to self, get an apartment ASAFP! **_What the hell was I thinking practically dragging her to my car? _Oh that's right, you weren't thinking_.

I didn't even know where I was taking her. I was now aimlessly driving the street of Seattle trying to come up with a game plan. The silence in the car was driving me crazy, neither of us speaking. I wanted to say something to her but nothing seemed right. And if I was being honest, I was afraid to break the silence and she would ask me to take her back. I would have if that's what she wanted, but I wanted this time with her. So I said nothing.

It had taken every ounce of strength I had not to push her up against the wall once the elevator door closed. It was killing me now having her so close in my car and not being able to touch her. Her scent permeated throughout the confines of the car heightening my arousal. My hands were clenched painfully tight around the steering wheel, the skin over my knuckles pulled taut, turning bone white just so I wouldn't reach over and touch her.

The way she was positioned in the seat had caused her skirt to ride up revealing just enough of her creamy smooth thigh to make my dick twitch with need. My _problem_ was becoming unbearably painful in the confines of my pants. I shifted in my seat trying to be as inconspicuous as possible while making a very necessary adjustment.

"Edward, where are we going?" She whispered beside me.

I turned my head to look at her. Her body was turned towards the passenger door her delicate fingers running indiscriminate patterns over the glass. It was such a simple question, one that required a simple answer. But there wasn't anything _simple _about our situation. How could I have let things get this far? I had pretty much kidnapped this beautiful woman sitting beside me. I had no clear answers for myself and I knew I would be devoting time later to evaluating and analyzing whatever _this _was.

"Edward?" She said a little more loudly, turning to look at me.

"We're going for a drink." I stated firmly. "I think you and I need to talk, _in private_. There's a place I know not too far from here. Unless of course you want to go somewhere else or I could take you back to the office. I mean, I shouldn't have just dragged you out of there without asking first." I was rambling like an idiot, but damn if I couldn't stop myself, because the woman sitting beside me took away any and all rational thoughts I might or should have possessed.

"No, that actually sounds like a good idea." she said softy a small smile tugging at her lips. "We should probably call Emmett and Alice, I'm sure they're worried, we kind of left in a hurry. Would you mind calling them? I seemed to have left my bag back at the office along with my cell phone? "

"Yeah, I'm sorry about that back there. I wasn't exactly thinking straight." At least I was being honest with her. I hadn't been thinking straight. "I'll text Emmett when we get there. I'm not ready to talk to him at the moment." I said a little too harshly. "I'm sorry about your bag and cell phone. Do you want to go back and get them?" _Please say no_.

"No, it's okay. I really don't want to go back just yet." She said sighing. She mumbled something else under her breath but I couldn't make it out. I let it go since I had a feeling I wasn't meant to hear it anyway. I was just happy she agreed to stay with me.

*************

It was still early when we got there so the place was pretty empty. I motioned towards a darkened booth in the back. I slide into the booth watching Bella take her place opposite me. I grabbed a couple of menus from the back of the table handing her one.

"Have you ever been here before?" I asked curiously trying to ease the situation. This didn't seem like a place she would frequent. It wasn't a dive but she seemed a little more high class than some local bar. Before she could answer the waitress approached our table.

"Bella, what are you doing here so early on a Monday? She said smiling. "Where's everyone else?" She asked, looking at me with a questioning eye.

_You've got to be kidding me, she's a regular here? This woman is full of surprises isn't she? And who is everyone else? _

Bella looked quickly from the waitress to me and back again. Before she could answer, I excused myself letting her know I was going to call the office. "Just order me whatever you're having." She nodded her head without saying anything.

I stepped into the hallway leading to the restrooms to give myself a little more privacy. When I flipped my phone open I realized I had it on silent and there were _several _missed calls and text messages from both Emmett and Alice_**.**_ By several I mean, eight missed calls from Emmett alone with five texts. In the short amount of time since our quick departure Alice had managed to call me twelve times and there were fifteen texts. I deleted them all with reading or listening to any of them. I knew they would only piss me off further. I knew they deserved some sort of explanation of my behavior and decided to call the lesser of the two evils. I quickly found Emmett's number hitting the send button. Emmett picked up on the first ring.

"Edward! Where the fuck are you? Where is Bella?" He screamed into the phone his breathing heavy and labored. I had never heard my brother so mad before. Maybe I should have called Alice instead. "Edward, I asked you a question so you better fucking answer me NOW!"

"She's fine Emmett, she's with me. We're getting a drink nearby. After you opened your big mouth and embarrassed her with your inconsiderate comment I felt she could use a drink." I snapped back. "I need you to cover for both us of with Dad."

"Edward, I'm going to do this for Bella because I feel fucking awful for what I did to her." His voice softening. "But you and I will be talking about this later. It's not like you to do what you did and I want to know what the hell is going on with you. "

"We'll talk later, I promise. Just do this for me okay? Oh, and one more thing." I said hesitantly. "Can you let Alice know we won't be making lunch today?"

The immediate sound of Emmett's laughter rang clear over the line. "Oh Eddie, you _so _owe me for this. Sure I'll tell her," his laughter breaking up his words.

"Thanks Emmett, I should let you go now. I need to get back to Bella."

"One more thing Edward, I'm not sure what is going on with you and Bella since as far as I know you guys don't even know each other but be warned. You're my brother and I love you but I'll have no problem kicking your ass if you hurt her." The tone of his voice left me so misunderstanding, he wasn't kidding, he would kick my ass. And with his final words the line went dead. I let my hand holding the phone slide down to my side turning it off.

I walked back to our table taking my seat opposite Bella. She was absently playing with her straw, stirring her drink, her eyes never leaving the glass. It became pretty clear it would be fall to me to initiate the conversation. Which was fine since it was my bright idea to bring her here to talk anyway. I took a long sip of the drink sitting in front of me before I started. The strong taste of gin hit the back of my throat. _There's nothing like a little liquid courage to get things rolling._

I cleared my throat before speaking. "I spoke to Emmett, he's going to cover for us if anyone asks anything. "

Her eyes lifted from her drink to look at me. "What did you tell him? I mean did you tell him about, you know? The words stumbled from her mouth in obvious discomfort as a blush swept across her cheeks. She was so beautiful in this moment, so delicate. I gripped my glass with both hands fighting the urge to reach across and brush my fingers against her cheeks.

"No, I didn't tell him anything about that. It's none of his business anyway. I thought it would be best to keep that between just the two us. About that, I mean I think we should talk about it." I said hesitantly. She shook her head vigorously closing her eyes.

"Not yet please. I'm going to need a few more of these before I can even go there." She said raising her glass swirling it around a small smile forming. "Why don't we talk about something else?" She suggested.

"Fair enough, what would you like to talk about?" Bella sat back in the booth looking deep in thought. I waived the waitress over and ordered two more drinks.

"Are you happy to be back in Seattle?"

Thankfully she opened with an easy enough question. "Yes, as much as I loved living in Boston it's great to be back with family again. I've been away for so long I didn't realize how much I've missed it all." I answered genuinely, taking another sip of my drink emptying the glass. I looked over to see that Bella had managed to finish her drink too. Just then our second round of drinks arrived.

"Okay it's my turn now to ask you a question." Bella looked a bit apprehensive but waived her hand for me to continue, taking a large pull from her second drink. There were many questions I wanted to ask her but I knew I would need to ease into them. "So you come here often? I couldn't help but hear the waitress mention you come here on Friday's." I sat back in the booth awaiting her response. I had been surprised when the waitress mentioned she was a regular and I wanted to know who she came here with.

"Alice, Rose, Jasper, Emmet and I come here almost every Friday after work. There's usually a live band that plays. You should come sometime with us." Her last sentence coming as a surprise to me and by the look on her face it was a surprise to her too. She quickly averted her eyes. I couldn't help the huge smile that broke out on my face. I'm sure I looked like an idiot but I could have cared less. She wanted to spend time with me or at least was okay with spending time with me.

"I think I would like that." I said sheepishly. She lifted her head to look at me again. Her body noticeably relaxed back into the booth, the alcohol seeming to be taking effect.

*********************

Two hours, three drinks and a basket of hot wings later and Bella and I had fallen into comfortable conversation. I'm not sure if the hot wings were such a good idea though. I had nearly come undone while watching her lick and suck the hot sauce off her fingers. My god if I didn't know any better I would have sworn she was doing it on purpose. I had to discreetly adjust myself several times, roughly palming my hardened cock, trying to get as must friction and relief as possible.

We sat there for hours talking about everything, everything except "_the elevator incident" _that is_. _I thought it best to let her broach the subject on her own terms. We learned so much about each other, where we went to college, what we liked to read, what music we listened to. We spoke of our travels and places we wanted to see. It was nice to discover we had more than a few things in common. It was easy to be around her and I truly enjoyed our conversation. There was so much more to this woman than just her beauty. I could see myself wanting to spend time with her in any way I could.

****************************

I have no idea how long we've been here and at this point I haven't a clue how many drinks we've consumed, but, what I do know is that both Bella and I are seriously _fucked up_. Bella wasn't making much sense anymore. She was currently talking about how she always dreamed of being a Barker's Beauty on The Price is Right. She said something about how it would never work out since she would have to wear heels while wearing a swimsuit. I had no clue what the hell she was talking about but I didn't want to question it since she seemed really upset by it. _I guess we all have our dreams._

"I have to use the little girl's room." Bella announced slipping out of the booth. "I'll be right back, make sure to save my seat." She said giving me a wink before heading in the direction of the ladies room. _Fuck, did she just wink at me?_ I need another drink. I flagged down our server and ordered another round.

Bella returned a few minutes later shocking me by sliding into my side of the booth instead of taking her previous seat. She turned her body so she was facing me our legs touching. My body instantly reacted to her nearness. She reached out to slide her drink over.

"Edward, are you trying to get me drunk?" She asked stirring her cocktail lifting her perfect brow at me.

"Sweetheart you're already drunk." I laughed playfully.

"Hmm, I guess you're right." She said taking a small sip of her drink. "But do you know what Edward?" Her voice had lost its playfulness. She moved closer to me her arm brushing against mine sending a delicious shiver through my body. My breath caught as she leaned into me pressing her lips to my ear, the warmth of her breath causing a rush of blood to my cock. "So are you."

A low moan escaped me as I felt her lips graze my neck. I placed my hand on her knee letting it slide further up her thigh reveling in the feel of her cool skin again my overheated flesh. Her lips were leaving a trail of warm wet kisses up and down my neck as my hand continued its journey to her pussy. The sound of her whimpering and moaning only fueled my desire encouraging me on until my fingers hit a lace barrier. I let my fingers slide up and down her clothed slit eliciting the most erotic moan. It was deep with lust and full of want and need.

My body felt like it was about to explode when her hand came up and palmed my cock. "Fuck." She worked her hand up and down my hardened length in an antagonizing slow pace. Needing more friction I reached my unoccupied hand up to cover hers lacing our fingers pressing her hand harder onto my cock setting a pace that I was sure would make me come. I worked my fingers on my other hand under the lace to her slick folds. She spread her legs slightly providing me with the much needed room to work her pussy. I let my finger drag against her clit causing her to buck into my hand.

"Fuck Edward, I want you." Her voice was shaky and breathless. Her words only making me make her palm cock harder. We needed to get out of here NOW! The need to fuck her was becoming unbearable and unless I was misreading her signals she was feeling the same way. I turned my face to hers, "I want you too." She didn't respond she just sat there looking into my eyes as if trying to decide something.

It was a full minute before she spoke.

"My place." It wasn't a question. I nodded in agreement.

Taking out my wallet I threw down a pile of twenty's on the table, more than enough to cover our tab along with a nice tip for our server. I turned back to Bella who had the naughtiest smile on her face. My god I don't think we are going to make it back to her place. Before I did something I would regret, I pulled her with me making a mad dash for the door.

We stumbled out onto the sidewalk into the warm summer night. The copious amounts of alcohol we consumed made Bella's legs all wobbly.

I crouched down looking over my shoulder and told her "to get on."

"What do you mean, get on?" She questioned hesitantly.

"I mean get on my back."

"Like a piggyback ride?

"Yes, now get on before I throw you over my shoulder." I smiled letting her know I was playing.

Hiking up her skirt slightly she climbed onto my back my hands coming around to hold her. Fuck she felt good holding onto me her head resting on my back. Turning my head slightly I caught her lips in a kiss her tongue licking and nipping at my bottom lip, my need for her growing with each second.

I pulled away breaking our kiss. "We're never going to make it to you apartment if we keep this up." Just then we saw our saving grace coming down the street as we both yelled "TAXI!!"

_**A/N Should I keep going? So far I have 61 people who have added this story as an alert! I can't tell you how happy it makes me to see those emails come in **__****__**  
**_


End file.
